platform_fighterfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee is a Platform Fighter for the Nintendo Gamecube and the second game in the Super Smash Bros. Series. It was originally released on November 21, 2001 in Japan less than 3 years before it predecessor. The Game was developed by HAL Laboratory and was head by developer Masahiro Sakurai. It is the Sequel to Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64. The game like the rest of the series is a mashup of various Nintendo properties that has various characters and locations from Nintendo series as playable characters and stages. The Game primarily expands of its predecessor's formula and mechanics adding in more characters, stages and extras. The Game has a total of 25 Playable characters. Super Smash Bros. Melee has easily become one of the most critically praised and highest selling Platform Fighters of all time, and was a major step for the sub-genre. The game to this day remains what introduced many players to the Genre and brought big popularity to the nintendo Gamecube. Gameplay Like it's predecessor Super Smash Bros. the main goal of the fights is not to deplete your opponent of his or her health but rather to force opponents out of boundaries on any given stage. This is done by using simple to use moves against your opponent that increase their damage meter. The Damage meter is measured in percentage and the higher it is the more knockback an opponent will recieve upon being hit. This makes it easier to knock players off of the stage thus increasing your own KO count or taking away another character's stock. Regular matches can support up to 4 players at a time. As added hazards to matches items relating to the various Nintendo Series will appear and can be used to inflict damage, lower your own damage percentage, call in assist CPUs ect. In addition to this many of the games stages will feature hazards or points of interaction that can either hurt or help the player. Though both are these features are generally not accepted by the games more competetive following. One new feature that Melee introduced were the Trophies, unlockable figures of various Nintendo characters, items and places that could be viewed or read about in the games gallery. These could be found randomly throughout the game, by using the lottery system and completing certain objectives. This created an entire library of Nintendo history that had yet to be seenand truly showed what the developer had acomplished in their history. Characters 'Starters' *Mario *Princess Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Link *Zelda *Donkey Kong *Kirby *Pikachu *Fox Mccloud *Samus *Captain Falcon *Ness *Ice Climbers 'Unlockables' *Jigglypuff *Dr. Mario *Young Link *Marth *Roy *Luigi *Ganondorf *Falco *Pichu *Mewtwo *Mr. Game and Watch Stages 'Starters' *Brinstar *Corneria *Fountain of Dreams *Yoshi's Island *Green Greens *Icicle Mountain *Rainbow Cruise *Pokemon Stadium *Great Bay *Princess Peach's Castle *Hyrule Temple *Jungle Japes *Mushroom Kingdom *Onett *Venom *Yoshi's Story 'Unlockables' *Mushroom Kingdom 2 *Brinstar Depths *Fourside *Big Blue *Flatzone *Congo Jungle *Yoshi's Island *Dream Land *Pokefloats *Battlefield *Final Destination Modes 'Single Player' 'Classic Mode' A standard Arcade mode in which the player must fight through various matches and minigames ending with a final boss. 'Adventure Mode' A more adventure orientated and less random variation of Classic mode, but far longer and with added platforming sections and bosses. 'All-Stars Mode' A mode in which a single player must fight a gauntlet of every single playable character in the game. 'Event Match' A series of challenges in which the player must complete various objectives to complete. 'Stadium' A selection of several minigames including Home Run Contest, Target Test and Multi Man Melee. 'Training' A mode in which a player can practise their skills against computer dummies and CPU. 'Mutliplayer Modes' 'Versus Mode' Standard Matches in which up to 4 Human players or CPUs play in Stock, Timed or Coin matches. 'Special Melee' Matches with various different factors that can be added such as Invisibility, Giant Characters, Slow Mo ect. 'Tournament Mode' A mode where you can create your own in game tournaments with up to 64 contestents. Gallery Category:Platform Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:GameCube Games